The Secret Garden
+ 4000 XP |Related=Of Monsters and Men The Salamander's Tail |ID=q1003_sgarden |Type = main |Name = |Image = Places Odos house.png}} The Secret Garden is a quest in Chapter I which begins when the Reverend asks Geralt to gain the trust of the three most prominent villagers, one of whom is Odo. The Reverend gives the witcher a ring to prove that he comes with the cleric's blessing, otherwise these respected citizens will have nothing to do with him. Walkthrough In order to advance his investigation into Salamandra, Geralt must earn the trust of the most prominent citizens of the Outskirts. One of these individuals is Odo, a drunkard, a cheat and a dice player with too much money. Speaking with Odo is easy, if you know the right people and like to punctuate your sentences with a drink. It seems he has a pesky gardening problem, carnivorous weeds to be exact, and he would like them to be dealt with. After a hard round of bargaining, and a few more belts of the good stuff, a deal is struck. The agreement is scarcely in place, when our witcher suddenly finds himself outside in the dark, drunk and facing the aforementioned plants. Of course he dispatches them without delay and meanders back to Odo's house, only to be accused of having been the one to insist on fighting the plants drunk in the first place. As if! Once more Odo tries to weasel out of paying the full amount of the negotiated reward, but the witcher stands his ground. Grudgingly, Odo accords both his trust and the sum. Notes * This quest can be initiated with an Eternal Fire signet ring which can be obtained from the Reverend, or from a beggar who asks for White Gull to ease her dying grandson's suffering. * Alternatively, this quest can be initiated by winning a drinking contest (can be achieved without talking to Reverend) * It is nice to have the bestiary entry for echinops before doing this quest. It can be obtained from an old woman through bribery in form of food or orens. * You can also use this opportunity to play dice with Odo if you have spoken to Zoltan about local players. * If you are having problems fighting the echinops while drunk then drink Wives' Tears once you are outside to fight them. Since you can sleep at Odo's house you can make some right there before starting the quest. * Starting this quest will advance time to 23:30. Plan accordingly if you want to keep bonuses from potions, Places of Power and/or Circles of Elements during the fight. Phases Plants Odo asked me to eradicate the predatory plants that have sprouted in his garden. He claims they only surface at night. I must destroy the carnivorous plants in Odo's garden. Job Done I killed those strange plants. I wonder where they came from... I should see Odo about my reward. I should see Odo and collect my reward. Odo's Trust Odo is a miser and a cheat. Luckily, he's also a coward. Ultimately, he paid me for destroying the predatory plants, though it took a little convincing. I succeeded in earning Odo's Trust. (100 + 4000 XP) cs:Tajemství zahrady de:Geheimer Garten es:Jardin secreto fr:Jardin secret it:Il giardino segreto hu:Titkos kert pl:Tajemniczy ogród ru:Таинственный сад Category:The Witcher Chapter I Category:The Witcher quests